Resistance Infection part 1
by Anthony Sanzenbacker
Summary: The chimera have just attack U.S. soil. Jack wants revenge for the murder of his father at the hands of the stinks.


Chapter 1

August 14th, 1951. Just another normal day at 'Chuck's Burgers' in King, Maine. The news over the radio was talking about the fall of Europe and how the Chimeran army was bound to attack the U.S.A. soon. The radio sat on a shelf that hung above three sinks. The three sinks that 25 year old Jack Hartman used to wash the dishes at Chuck's. Jack had short black hair, brown eyes and was a skinny man. He had worked at Chuck's since he was 16, trying to raise money to go to college. He wanted to go to school to learn more about the alien invaders that had plagued the Earth for the past 24 years.

The smell of burgers floated in the kitchen. "Jack, could you grab me some ground beef from the freezer!" Chuck yelled from the grill.

"Sure thing, boss!" Jack yelled back, setting down a stack of plates. Jack swung open the door to the walk-in freezer and a cloud of cold air engulfed his body. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans and black boots all wrapped up in his white dish washing apron. As he walked in the door shut behind him with a thud followed by an unfamiliar second thud.

Jack knew something was wrong when he heard that second thud. He dropped the ground beef in his hands and rushed out of the walk-in. "Dad? What was that?" He screamed running around the corner into the kitchen. He rounded the corner to the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

There was Chuck laying dead over the grill, his skin melting from the heat. Standing next to him was a Chimeran hybrid, holding a Bullseye Mark II in his hands.

It let out a horrible growl, as screams could be heard coming from outside. The smell of burning flesh and Chimeran stink was strong.

"You stink son of a bitch!" Jack screamed as he grabbed a knife off the cut table and charged the hybrid, jamming the knife deep in one of the hybrid's six eyes. It let out a terrible shriek of pain, dropping his gun and falling to his knees. Jack grabbed the gun and unloaded a round into his head. At this point Jack was glad that he took that course on Chimeran weaponry.

Jack quickly took off his apron. Gun in hand he ran out of the restaurant to a gruesome scene of dead human bodies, but no Chimera in sight. He slowly started toward his apartment hoping not to run into any stinks. He ducked into alleyways and crawled under cars trying to not be seen. He picked up a few Bullseye clips as he went, getting as much ammo as he could.

He finally reached his apartment. Some of his neighbors lay dead by the front door, he stepped over them trying his best to hold back the mixture of anger and hate he had flowing through him. He walked up the steps slowly toward his apartment, Bullseye at the ready. He reached his door, still locked, he unlocked and opened the door. After creeping in he quickly closed the door, locked it and ran to his room, throwing the Bullseye on his bed. He grabbed his dad's old army backpack off the floor and shoved all the Bullseye clips he had collected into it. Running into the kitchen he grabbed the biggest knife he had and put it in the backpack's side pocket. He put on the backpack and went back to his room for the gun and headed out the door.

As he left the apparent building he saw a group of four humans walking toward him. Three men and one woman, who seemed to be in charge. "Hey you! You alright?" The woman called out to Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys know where all the stinks headed?" He replied.

"They're heading in the same direction we are." The woman said. Now that she was closer Jack could see the Auger in her hands, the three men carried Rossmore shotguns.

"The name's Jack," he said extending his hand to shake the woman's, "Mind if I tag along with you?"

"Of course, the name's Cat." The woman said shaking Jack's hand. "We all need to stick together. This is Jimmy, Strat and Larry."

"Nice to meet you all." Jack said a hint of anger in his voice.

"You too, Jack. You alright, you seem pretty angry?" Cat asked.

"One of those bastards just killed my father." Jack said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences." Cat said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you. How about you, you lose anyone in all this mess?"

"I'm not sure yet. My family lives south of here, but I ain't got a way to contact them."

"Cat, we best get moving if we're gonna catch up to the stinks." Strat said. Strat was a big guy, long black hair, full beard, looked like he was in his forties. While Cat was a short pretty blonde haired woman with soft features, possibly around 18. Jimmy was a small kid with ruffled brown hair, glasses, couldn't be older than 16. Larry was a large, built black man. Bald head, bald face, and looked to be the same age as Jack.

"You're right. We're gonna have to cut the intros short," Cat said readying her weapon in her hand. "Let's get moving."

The five of them walked for hours not saying a word. The longer they walked the stronger the smell of Chimera got. There was a strange feeling in the air, like all hell was about to break loose. It was dead silent, not a bird chirping or an animal howling. That was strange considering the sun was going down. Ahead of them an orange glow lit up the sky, Jack knew they were getting closer and he could have his revenge on those bastards for killing his father.

Chapter 2

"There they are, right up ahead. You three guys go around the right, Cat you come with me around the left." Jack whispered, as he saw the ass end of the Chimeran army marching to the south. Jack readied his gun as he hunched down and started to run to the left to flank the stinks.

"Jack, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Cat asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Not really, but I'm blinded by anger." Jack said not taking his eye off the sight of his gun.

"Awesome." Cat sighed

Jack watched as the stinks started yelling and screaming. They all started charging to the right, firing their weapons and throwing hedgehog grenades. "Fuck! The guys, they've been spotted!" Jack screamed charging toward the stinks firing the Bullseye. He couldn't tell how many Stinks he was hitting and he didn't care. He wasn't about to let more people die at the hands of these no good bastards.

He ducked behind some rocks, taking heavy fire. He popped up over the rocks and started firing blindly at everything that moved. The screams of pain from the stinks were music to his ears. Burst of fire flew past his ears, he ducked back reaching into his backpack to grab a clip. After reloading his weapon he left his cover and ran toward a grouping of trees.

In all the commotion he lost Cat, he hoped she could hold her own in this fire-fight. The stinks were firing at him from every angle when he remembered the tag feature on the Bullseye. He jumped out from his cover in enough time to tag a hybrid. Knowing that the tag would explode in a minute he took that time to think of a plan. He figured if he stuck to the trees and kept picking them off, he could win this battle. The expiring tag exploded taking out 5 stinks with it. He fired another tag in to a group of hybrids and ran deeper into the trees.

Thirty minutes had passed and the Chimera had thinned notably, only about 15 hybrids remained. Jack was glad that only hybrids were present in this battle. He didn't know what he would have done if Steel-heads or even Titans were around. He figured the best way to finish the stinks off was to charge them and do his best to nail them.

He got out from his cover and started firing taking down stink after stink. Their dead bodies lay in the wake of his attack. He did it and he couldn't believe what had just happened, he just took out what he guessed was about sixty hybrids. Looking around he saw the three men laying dead, he said a quick prayer and started looking for Cat.

"Cat, are you alive?" He called, trying not to be to loud just in case some stinks were still around. That's when he heard the screaming of a woman, it was Cat she was being carried away by a large jellyfish-like Chimeran Carrier. "Fuck, now it's a rescue and revenge mission." Jack said with a creepy chuckle and grin on his face. As he picked up one of the Rossmore shotguns, a Chimeran Crawler jumped off of his back exposing a bite mark near his neck.

To Be Continued...


End file.
